(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfume stick, and more particularly to a disposable perfume stick for personal use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide a good smell, women usually apply a perfume to the body before going outdoors. Because the good smell of a liquid perfume cannot last for long after its application to the body, a woman may have to apply a perfume to the body several times a day. Further, regular perfumes are commonly made in a liquid state and packed in a container or perfume stick. Because a perfume container or perfume stick holds a certain volume of perfume which is volatile, contained perfume changes into vapor quickly when the perfume container or perfume stick is frequently opened and then closed.